The Miraculous Holy Man
|image =Kiseki Seija.png |nameofepisode =The Miraculous Holy Man |series =Warrior of Love Rainbowman |episodenumber =1 |director =Ken Yamada |writer =Tsunehisa Itō |aired =October 6, 1972 }} The Miraculous Holy Man |Kiseki Seija}} is the first episode of Warrior of Love Rainbowman. Plot The episode begins in the midst of a war between India and East Pakistan during the year 1971. In search of the mysterious mystic Daiba Datta, Takeshi Yamato frivolously travels through the battlefield, corpses littering the grounds. However without warning, the ground around Takeshi is pelted with bullets, just nearly missing his body. The potential ambush sends him running until stumbling upon an active road, enemy vehicles zooming by. Takeshi pulls a map from his bag, proclaiming he must travel three miles North, supposedly where Daiba Datta is to be found. He sets off walking the length of the road when a jeep appears driving towards him. The driver pulls his vehicle over and confronts Takeshi who after making his nationality known, is prompted for his passport. A folded up sheet of paper falls from the passport, and is noticed by the man. He picks up the paper and unfolds it, revealing the image printed on it; the only known photo taken of Daiba Datta. The man recognizes Daiba Datta from the image, and Takeshi tells him that he has journeyed far for his knowledge. Afterwards, Takeshi attempts to hitch a ride with the man, but he is yelled at for putting his hands on the man's vehicle and is then attacked. However, being a professional wrestler, Takeshi lifts the man with ease and throws him to the ground, causing him to lose consciousness. Rather suddenly, Takeshi remembers he has a promise to keep and it cuts to a flashback. In a wrestling match, Takeshi had performed a similar on his opponent, which led to hate from the crowd and his dismissal from the team. Albeit the dismissal is short lived, as Takeshi talks his way into a second chance on the condition that he train harder than ever before. Shortly thereafter, Takeshi seeks the advice of his sensei who suggests he search for Daiba Datta to get special training and gives him the image which later falls out of Takeshi's passport. Back to the present, Takeshi is driving down the dirt road from earlier in the now unconscious man's jeep. He continues down the road until he gets to a road inspection. There, Takeshi exits the vehicle and continues on foot once more, armed men from the road inspection chasing close behind. He manages to outsmart the men, and they run past him as Takeshi ventures the opposite direction. He finds a small clearing in the woods by a rock face where an Indian woman and her daughter are sitting. They stay strictly speechless despite Takeshi's attempted conversation. He notices the young girl has a scraped leg and tends to it with an alcohol-soaked cotton swab. As he is doing so, Takeshi has another flashback, this time of when he was young. We see him playing soccer with a friend, but the ball bounces off into the road and Takeshi shouts for his sister Miyuki to retrieve it. Unknowingly, the girl runs out into the road only to be hit by a car and sustaining a permanent leg injury. Takeshi continues to feel guilty for this incident and made it his goal to get enough money for a procedure to fix his sister's leg. Once again back to the current events, the men from the road inspection find Takeshi and holds him at gun point. Miraculously, Daiba Datta appears before Takeshi, who tries to run toward him. Without mercy, the men open fire on Takeshi and strike him dead. Daiba Datta decides to return life to Takeshi's body and does so through a drawn-out ritual. Once Takeshi is revived, Daiba Datta acknowledges his desire to receive training. To assure Takeshi is worthy of Daiba Datta's teachings, he is tasked with the challenge to climb a mountain bare-handed. Determined to make it to the top of the mountain, Takeshi slowly makes his way up. At the halfway point, Daiba Datta has a vision and realizes Takeshi is the chosen one to become Rainbowman. The episode is then left to be continued. Appearances Characters *Takeshi Yamato *Daiba Datta *Miyuki *Hotta Category:Toho Category:Showa series Category:Warrior of Love Rainbowman Episodes Category:Episodes